The Forbidden Love
by swagiesuga
Summary: Mereka memanggilku The Fallen Angel. Kau yang membuatku jatuh, Helios – Icarus/ Keinginanku untuk dicintai adalah satu kesalahan. Tapi menitipkan hatiku padamu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. – Helios/ BTS FF/ FANTASY/ CAST: TAEHYUNG, JUNGKOOK/CHAPTERED


Mereka memanggilku The Fallen Angel. Kau yang membuatku jatuh, Helios **– Icarus**

Keinginanku untuk dicintai adalah satu kesalahan. Tapi menitipkan hatiku padamu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. **– Helios**

* * *

 **The Forbidden Love**

 **By Swagiesuga**

 **Chap : ½**

 **Inspired by : The Forbidden Love - Gabriel Picolo**

 **Genre : Fantasy**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

Malam cepat sekali datang. Lebih baik aku berhenti sejenak di dekat telaga ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus kemana. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku terpisah dari Ayahku, Daedalus, Si Pengerajin terhebat di Athen. Ayah memberikanku sepasang sayap untukku agar bisa terbang. Ada satu peringatan dari beliau sebelum memberikan sayap ini padaku. Jangan terbang terlalu tinggi ke arah ... entah, aku tak begitu ingat. Tapi jangankan terbang, mengepakkan sayapku saja tak bisa. Ayah pergi tanpa meberitahuku caranya. Hah..., kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, aku ini memang pantas dikatakan bodoh. Pantas ayah tak pernah melibatkanku dalam pekerjaannya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau melempar kerikil ke arah bayanganmu di air, kau tahu? Itu terlihat aneh."

Huh? Sesosok makhluk tiba-tiba saja duduk disampingku. Wajahnya bersinar terang, kontras sekali dengan sayapku yang sehitam malam. Rambutnya sewarna dengan daun maple di musim gugur. Kehadirannya seterang mentari. Suasana disekitar kami menjadi sedikit terang dan juga hangat.

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya dengan dirimu? Lemparan tadi pasti menakuti ikan-ikan disana."

"Siapa kau?"

"O, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Siapa dan sedang apa kau disini – " Ia mengambil salah satu kerikil dari tanganku dan melemparnya ke arah telaga. "–Pelempar bayangan?."

Ia menunggu jawabanku sambil memangku wajahnya diatas kedua lututnya. Entah karena senyum tipis yang ada di bibirnya atau memang dia terlihat lebih bersinar.

"Aku, Icarus. Dan kau?"

"Helios! Jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Kau jelas-jelas bukan dari daerah sekitar hutan ini."

"Ah, apa kau pemilik telaga ini? Maaf jika aku masuk tanpa ijin. Aku benar-baenar tidak tahu."

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya yang sewarna tembaga sebentar kemudian tertawa kecil. Apa ada yang lucu dari jawabanku?

"Hmph... Kutebak kau orang yang sangat naif. Pemilik? Bukan. Aku memang sering ketempat ini. Menyendiri dari kesibukan. Atau sekadar bertemu dengan langit malam."

"Bertemu dengan langit malam?"

"Yup, coba lihat apa yang ada diatas kepalamu." Whoops! Tiba-tiba saja Helios mendorong pundakku hingga aku berbaring diatas rumput. "Purnama seputih gading, dengan bintang-bintang yang bergabung seakan kumpulan asap putih dengan kilauan permata. Bukankah itu indah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar. Langit tampak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasa kulihat."

Tak ada sahutan dari Helios. Ku lirik Helios yang juga membaringkan badannya disampingku. Matanya terfokus pada langit berbintang. Entah mengapa wajahnya kini mengalihkan perhatianku. Garis profilnya dari rambut berkilau tembaganya nya yang menutupi dahi, lentik bulu matanya, hidung, kedua bibirnya, dagunya,dan rahangnya yang tajam.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu melempar batu ke telaga?" tanya Helios tanpa melepas pandangannya pada langit. Segera kuarahkan lagi pandanganku pada purnama.

"Entah. Penyesalan, mungkin? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Apa yang harus mulai kuubah dari diriku."

"Mungkin bukan perubahan yang kau cari, tapi penerimaan terhadap dirimu sendiri."

Aku menoleh ke arah Helios sekali lagi. Kata-katanya terdengar sederhana, namun begitu dalam untukku.

"Apa perkataanku terdengar aneh? Terkadang aku memang suka berbicara melantur."

"Ti-dak! Sma sekali ti...dak"

Kini mata kami bertemu setelah Helios menoleh padaku. Manik matanya yang terang menatap langsung kearah mataku. Rasanya seperti menatap cahaya mentari sore yang menusuk, namun menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Helios masuk kedalam relung hatiku dengan sempurna.

"Tanpaknya aku harus pergi sekarang." Tiba-tiba Helios berdiri dan memutuskan pandangannya dariku.

"Kemana?" Ada suara-suara kecil dari dalam hatiku yang mengatakan aku takkan bisa bertemu dengannya jika Helios pergi sekarang. Kusentuh pundaknya yang terasa hangat, menahan agar ia tidak pergi. Helios menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tanganku.

"Tanganmu?"

Kutarik tanganku dari pundak Helios. Tanganku sedikit meleleh! Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya terlalu lama. Tapi entah mengapa suara dalam hatiku semakin keras saja.

 _Jangan biarkan Helios pergi._

"Icarus?!"

Kuyakin Helios terkejut saat tubuhku memeluknya. Membiarkan hangat tubuhnya menghangatkan tubuhku. Kutatap lagi matanya yang seterang fajar,

"Bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama?"

Saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, kehangatan yang ia berikan seutuhnya mengisi hatiku yang dingin seperti malam beku. Semua terasa begitu pas dan tepat. Kemungkinan buruk apa yang bisa terjadi padaku? Dicintai karena mencinta, terdengar tak terlalu buruk bagiku.

"Bintang jatuh..." tunjukku ke arah langit. Helios menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Itu bukan bintang jatuh."

Kali ini aku yang mengernyitkan alisku, "Lalu?"

"Berita buruk."

 _Salah satu malaikat telah jatuh...The Fallen Angel_

 **My True Self**

Entah apa yang membuatku percaya dengan sosok yang kini sedang menggendongku dipunggungnya. Sedikit kulitnya meleleh karena panas tubuhku,tapi itu tak membuatnya memberikan ijin padaku untuk berjalan sendiri melewati tanah berkaktus ini.

"Nikmati saja perjalanan dengan Icarus Travel" ujarnya sambil memberikan satu bunga matahari yang ia petik di pinggir jalan.

Astaga, aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa tadi aku menanggapi candaan recehnya dengan tawa kecil. Ia membawaku meninggalkan telaga, menuruni bukit. Apa keputusanku benar? Apa yang ia katakan benar? Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan? Entahlah. Kuistirahatkan daguku diatas pundaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi milikmu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya kedepan.

"Karena... Aku bisa saja menyakitimu. Siapa tahu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu bicara seperti itu, hm?"

"Semua pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Lalu kau akan pergi – "

Kurendahkan suaraku, entah mengapa. "– sama seperti yang lain"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu _, literally to the moon and back_."

Bisa kulihat senyumnya saat ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu, "Berhentilah berkata seperti itu."

Tak ada sahutan darinya, tapi senyum itu masih belum hilang. Sial, dia membuatku habis kata.

"Em.. Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh! Jauh! Melewati padang ini dan juga lembah dibawah."

"Dan bulan akan menunjukkan arahnya untuk kita."

"Ugh.. bisa hentikan kata-kata gombalmu?"

Dia tertawa sebentar. Sebenarnya aku yang harus mencubit pipinya agar ia berhenti tertawa.

Kami berhenti di pinggiran kota Apollo. Mengumpulkan uang dari kerja paruh waktu selama satu purnama penuh, dan menyewa satu flat sederhana. Kami juga menggunakan nama yang berbeda, Kim Taehyung untukku dan Jeon Jungkook untuk Icarus.

Ada beberapa hal yang kupelajari tentang Icarus setelah bersamanya satu purnama ini. Jeon Jungkook tidak sependiam kesan pertamanya. Ia cukup humoris. Pandai berbicara. Jungkook juga suka menamai pot-pot kaktus yang ia rawat. Koleksi tanaman kaktunya memenuhi salah satu sudut flat kami.

"Untuk apa kau memberi label nama di setiap pot itu?" tanyaku suatu hari pada Jungkook saat ia akan memberi namapada kaktus yang baru ia beli. " _Lonely, Solitary, Guilty, Inferiority Complex_. Itu tidak terdengar seperti nama yang cocok untuk kaktus bagiku."

"Aku namai mereka dengan ketakutanku dan setan-setan kecil didalam diriku, agar suatu saat... mungkin, aku bisa berdamai dengan mereka."

"Seperti yang baru ini kunamai _Guilty,_ karena dia selalu datang merusak dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu ini _Lonely_ , ia cukup menakutkan tapi ia cukup terbuka dengan hal baru. Dan itu _Anxious_ , sebenarnya dia cukup berguna."

Jungkook kemudian menunjuk tanaman kaktus yang kecil namun berduri banyak, " Dan ini _Overthinker_ –"

" _Overthinker?_ "

" –karena dia bangsat."

"Pfft... hahaha! Tak kusangka kau bisa mengumpat, Jungkook-ah" 

**The Everlasting Heat**

Semakin hari aku semakin jatuh padanya, Helios uhm maksudku Taehyung. Dia membuatku meleleh disetiap kali aku menyentuhnya, secara harfiah. Membuatku semakin, dan semakin jatuh. Keberadaanya untukku bagai matahari yang memberikan kekuatan bagi tanaman yang kurawat. Karena itu, aku menambahkan bunga matahari di kantara tanaman kaktus yang kupunya. Kuberi nama bunga matahari itu, Love. Rasa cinta.

Aku memang pernah berkata semua tanamanku kunamai berdasarakan ketakutan dan keburukanku. Dan cinta, hadir sebagai salah satu sumber kekuatan dan kelemahan terbesarku. Aku takut, diriku tak cukup sempurna untuknya. Aku merasa bersalah jika aku tak bisa memenuhi ekspektasiku sebagai orang yang tepat untuk Taehyung. Aku merasa menjadi lebih sering berpikiran kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk, tentang kita, tentang masa depan kita.

Cinta bagaikan mentari yang bisa menjadi kehidupan bagi tanamanku, namun juga bisa membunuhnya dengan ganas. Dan semakin lama, aku menjadi semakin terikat pada Taehyung. Seakan ada tali tembaga terang bersinar yang mengikat tubuhku. Tubuhku menjadi semakin mudah meleleh. Orang berkata, mencinta dapat membakar insan dalam prosesnya. Namun aku tak menyangka akan berefek seperti ini. Kedua sayapku, perlahan kehilangan bentuknya.

 _Semakin dalam aku mengenalmu, semakin terikat aku kepadamu Kim Taehyung._

 **Realization Come Too Fast  
**

Seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook. Tubuhnya terus menerus meleleh saat berada di dekat Taehyung. Perlahan tapi pasti, sayap-sayap Jungkook pun meleleh. Suatu malam, Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang terlelap di atas ranjang yang penuh noda-noda lelehan diatas seprai putih ranjang mereka. Jungkook beranjak menuju tempat tanaman-tanaman kaktusnya berada. Ditatapnya satu persatu tanaman miliknya, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada pot yang berlabel Love. Bunga matahari untuk Taehyung yang bagaikan mentari.

Masih jelas teringat apa yang Jungkook katakan pada Taehyung saat mereka menyatukan panas tubuh Taehyung dengan dingin malam tubuh Jungkook. Saat itu Taehyung bertanya,

" _Apa kau takut mencintai, atau takut tak dicintai?"_

Dan Jungkook menjawab,

" _Aku tak pernah takut mencintaimu. Meski itu artinya..."_

" _... mengabaikan seluruh peringatan dari langit."_

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar dalam pikiran Jungkook.

"Kali ini siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas perkataan itu? Apakah kau _Inferiority Complex_? Kau merasa dirimu takut kehilangan Taehyung yang sempurna dan kau hanya makhluk lemah?" ujar Jungkook pada tanaman berlabel _Inferiority Complex_. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pot lainnya.

"Atau kau, _Guilty_? Karena tak bisa menjadi sosok yang pantas menemani Taehyung?"

"Atau malah itu karena kau, _Lonely_? Kau takut Taehyung meninggalkanmu?"

"Atau sebenarnya itu hanyakerena kau bangsat kecil, _Overthinker? "_

Jungkook menanyai seluruh kaktus itu seakan akan mereka akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Semakin, dan semakin banyak pertanyaan Jungkook, ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Semakin lama ia bersama Taehyung, semakin ia terjerat, semakin ia tak bisa menerbangkan dirinya sengan sayap-sayap yang ia miliki.

"Apa mungkin... langit benar. Mereka memanggilku The Fallen Angel. Kau yang membuatku jatuh, Helios."

" _Dan tak seharusnya aku jatuh padamu. Tak seharusnya kita bersama"_

* * *

 **HIIIII, i'm back...**

 **Sorry i came soo late.**

 **This story is based on Icarus, The fallen angel.**

 **KimTae as the sun and JeonJung as the Wings of Icarus.**

 **i really missed you guys...**

 **SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER~~~**

 **Refrence : /gag/ a6o1Amb**


End file.
